


Change Your Tune

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [35]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire thinks Enjolras needs a new ringtone. Enjolras does not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely tumblr user demonsonthemoon’s fault.

Enjolras is devoted to his causes. Grantaire doesn’t usually mind –  after all, Enjolras’ passion for things is something that Grantaire loves about him. What he _doesn’t_ love is Enjolras’ phone going off every ten minutes when they have the house to themselves. The tinny Nokia tone makes Enjolras pause, pulling away from Grantaire.

 

“Sorry,” says Enjolras, “I have to check this. I’m waiting for a message about that permit for the next campus rally.”

 

Grantaire supresses a sigh, watching as Enjolras leans up from where they’re lying together on the couch to reach his phone. “You could at least change your message tone to something more interesting.”

 

“Why is having a different tone so important?” says Enjolras distractedly as he scans through the message. “Besides, I don’t even know how to change it. I usually just leave it on factory settings.”

 

He doesn’t write a response. Grantaire takes that to mean that he’s still waiting for the message about permits, which means that another interruption is only a short time away. As much as he does enjoy that short time, the phone interrupts them three more times before Marius and Cosette arrive.

 

“I got the message about the permits,” says Cosette.

 

“Really? They were supposed to message me about them,” says Enjolras, “what did they say?”

 

Cosette looks at Marius, who’s hanging up their coats. He smiles at her. “I’ll go catch up with Grantaire for a little while.”

 

Cosette kisses him on the cheek. “Excellent, we’ll be in the kitchen. I won’t be too long.”

 

“That’s okay,” says Marius. He flops next to Grantaire on the couch. “How was your date?”

 

“If I have to hear that stupid message tone one more time, I’m going to throw his phone out the window, important phone calls be dammed,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius laughs. “You could just change the message tone?”

 

“He doesn’t know how.” Grantaire pauses, a grin spreading over his face. “Wait. _He_ doesn’t know how.”

 

Grantaire picks up Enjolras’ phone where he’s left it lying near the couch and clicks through the settings until he finds the right one. Predictably, Enjolras has no songs on his phone, so Grantaire transfers one from his own ( _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, a modern classic) through Bluetooth, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 

“What are you changing it to?” asks Marius, keeping his voice low.

 

Grantaire turns the phone to show him, and Marius lets out a bark of laughter. Grantaire shushes him, giggling. They grin at each other.

 

“He’s going to be _so mad_ ,” whispers Marius.

 

“I’m just giving him a broader cultural appreciation,” says Grantaire.

 

Grantaire doesn’t get to see Enjolras’ broader cultural appreciation in action, but he does get several messages as he’s falling asleep that night.

 

[from: Enjolra$$] WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE

[from: Enjolra$$] r seriously what did you do

[from: Enjolra$$] i can’t find the stupid settings on this phone how did you even change it

[from: Enjolra$$] i had to get combeferre to change it for me i still don’t know how you even did it

 

Grantaire laughs and taps out a reply. _i was trying 2 increase ur awareness of pop culture_

 

[from: Enjolra$$] i have a serious meeting with lamarque later this week i don’t have time for pop culture

 

Which, really, is just _asking_ for Grantaire to change his message tone again. He doesn’t get another chance to change it until the next Les Amis meeting, when Enjolras is distracted by going through some details of the flyers with Feuilly. It doesn’t go off until the end of the meeting, just as Enjolras is wrapping up his speech.

 

Really, Grantaire couldn’t have timed it better if he’d tried. Enjolras opens his mouth for the last sentence, and _God Save the Queen_ blasts from his back pocket. He looks confused for a moment, and then goes pink. He quickly turns off the phone, frowning.

 

“What a serious message tone,” says Grantaire.

 

Marius hides his face in Grantaire’s shoulder, trying to supress laughter. Which, of course, makes Grantaire laugh, creating chain reaction around the room. Cosette’s shoulders are shaking, and he can see Jehan put a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter. Enjolras is glaring at him from the front of the room, and Grantaire salutes him.

 

Enjolras fiddles with the phone for a few minutes, glaring at it, before Combeferre comes to his rescue.

 

“You really have to learn to change it yourself,” Grantaire hears him say to Enjolras, “look it up on the internet or something.”

 

“I tried that last time and it made it _louder_ ,” says Enjolras.

 

So when Grantaire changes it again, he’s really just helping in the learning process. Enjolras has his Very Serious And Important meeting with Lamarque on the same night he’s supposed to be going to dinner with Grantaire. Instead of cancelling the dinner, he’d suggested that Grantaire hang out at his and Combeferre’s place until the meeting was finished.

 

Enjolras is fussing around with some last minute email printouts, and so Grantaire takes his opportunity to change it. Since Combeferre had told Enjolras he wasn’t going to keep changing the message tone for him, Grantaire had done a little research into ‘songs Combeferre won’t mind hearing repeatedly’ (i.e.: he asked Cosette).

 

Combeferre raises an eyebrow at Grantaire when he sees him pick up Enjorlas’ phone. “What are you changing it to _this_ time?”

 

Grantaire grins. “Oh, you’ll learn that soon enough, I’m sure.”

 

Grantaire makes sure he’s on the opposite side of the room to Enjolras’ phone when Enjolras comes back in. Enjolras is in too much of a rush to be suspicious anyway, flying out the door in a whirlwind of email print outs and flyer drafts.

 

It’s quiet after he leaves. Combeferre takes up the entirety of the tiny kitchen table with his reading notes, so Grantaire moves his sketching to the couch. Grantaire’s never been able to get a proper read on Combeferre. Cosette and Combeferre have been close friends with Enjolras for almost the same amount of time, but he’d never had the same problem with Cosette. The first time she’d stayed over he’d stumbled, still half-asleep, into the kitchen and helped to make breakfast. He and Marius had kept bumping into each other, the way they usually did if they were tired in the morning, she’d laughed, and that had really been it – an easy friendship.

 

It takes about two hours for Enjolras to slam back through the door. He goes straight to Grantaire, hands on his hips, glaring at him. “Stop messing with my phone!”

 

Grantaire put a hand over his heart. “Enjolras, I have no idea what you mean.”

 

Enjolras scowled. “Grantaire –“

 

_I’M MISS SUGAR PINK LIQUOR, LIQUOR LIPS / HIT WITH YOUR SWEET LOVE, STEAL ME WITH A KISS_

 

Enjolras let out a noise of frustration.

 

Combeferre laughs. “Excellent song choice.”

 

Grantaire grins at him over the top of the couch. He doesn’t think he’s ever managed to make Combeferre laugh before. “Thanks.”

 

“You know, Enjolras,” says Combeferre, “I think you should keep this one.”

 

“You are both terrible,” says Enjolras.

 

Enjolras turns Combeferre’s laptop towards him, presumably to search for a way to change it back. Combeferre hums a few bars of the chorus before Grantaire chimes in with the lyrics. Grantaire can see the corners of Enjolras mouth twitch.

 

“It wasn’t really that bad with Lamarque, was it?” asks Grantaire. He just wants to mess a little with Enjolras, because a flustered Enjolras is incredibly amusing. He doesn’t actually want to ruin Enjolras’ careful planning.

 

Enjolras turns a little pink. “No. He actually _likes_ this god awful song.”

 

Enjolras’ tone is still annoyed, but he smiles a little as Combeferre and Grantaire laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
> Wannabe - Spice Girls: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ  
> God Save The Queen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN9EC3Gy6Nk  
> Bubblegum Bitch - Marina and the Diamonds: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6UiCUcBzQ0
> 
> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
